La lueur du Chandelier
by AmyyPhobia
Summary: "Ils étaient tous les deux et se préparaient à faire une chose pour laquelle ils étaient doués. Sans jamais prononcer un mot, gardant tout ceci assez chimérique."


Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

* * *

Il aimait rester dans la pénombre de ses cachots, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Lire un livre avec juste la lumière d'une bougie ou boire un verre ou deux devant la cheminée. Avec le temps, elle avait compris. Quand elle allait dans les cachots, Hermione n'avait qu'à passer devant ses appartements. Si elle voyait un chandelier au mur, il était là. Si ce chandelier était allumé, il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. S'il n'y avait pas de chandelier, il devait être dans son laboratoire, son bureau, le château, ou en mission.

Quand elle ne voyait pas le chandelier, elle avait une boule au ventre. Etait-il en train de risquer sa vie ? Elle remontait rapidement voir ses amis quand c'était le cas.

Quand elle voyait le chandelier allumé, elle se sentait encore plus mal. Elle imaginait bien que Severus n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de choses avec tout le monde, mais s'il le faisait avec elle, pourquoi pas avec d'autres ? Quand c'était le cas, elle montait à la bibliothèque pour éviter de penser à celle qui pourrait être dans les bras de Severus.

Quand le chandelier était éteint, elle vérifiait à gauche et à droite la présence de quiconque, quand elle était rassurée de ne voir personne passer, elle donnait le mot de passe. Tremblante, chuchotant, presque sur la pointe des pieds.

Et la porte s'ouvrait.

La cheminée ne fonctionnait pas souvent malgré la fraicheur des cachots, seule une petite bougie de l'autre côté du salon qui lui permettait de voir les obstacles. Au fond à gauche, la porte de la chambre était ouverte, et à chaque fois elle le trouvait allongé sur le lit, regardant le plafond. Quand il la sentait arriver, il se levait et marchait lentement à sa rencontre. A chaque fois, elle était pétrifiée et l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Cet interdit la grisait autant qu'il l'apeurait.

Bien sûr qu'elle en avait envie, à chaque fois plus que la fois précédente. Mais la peur que quelqu'un le sache et que Severus en subisse les conséquences la rendait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Mais quand il arrivait à sa hauteur, d'un simple effleurage de la main ou d'un baiser chaste dans le cou, elle oubliait ses craintes, ses doutes, et tout le reste.

Ils étaient tous les deux et se préparaient à faire une chose pour laquelle ils étaient doués. Sans jamais prononcer un mot, gardant tout ceci assez chimérique. De toute façon, sans jamais avoir parlé de ceci, comment peuvent-ils être sûrs que cela se soit réellement passé…

Lentement, il lui retirait ses vêtements, ne l'embrassant pas mais effleurant de sa bouche chaque partie découverte. Appréciant ce moment de tendresse interdite, elle attendait d'être nue pour le pousser vers le lit. Il se laissait faire, se mettant sur le dos. En dessous de sa robe de sorcier, il ne portait pas de chemise ou de haut. Elle se demandait si c'était exprès pour elle ou si c'était une habitude chez lui. Elle préférait que ce soit juste pour elle, alors avec un sourire elle lui donnait toujours le premier baiser, timide. Elle l'embrassait dans le cou puis sur le torse, laissant trainer ses mains partout où elle le pouvait jusqu'à arriver à la barrière du pantalon. Elle détachait la ceinture, assise sur lui. Il la tenait par la taille, effleurant sa peau à l'aide des pouces. Mais surtout il la regardait. Elle avait toujours les cheveux détachés quand elle venait le voir, et il adorait ça. Souvent, quand ils avaient fini, il jouait avec quelques mèches avant de la laisser partir.

Une fois le pantalon ouvert et envoyé à travers la pièce, il ne restait que le boxer. Noir bien sûr. Elle jouait un peu avec l'élastique, redéposant des baisers sur le torse de son amant. Quand il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il lui attrapait le visage et l'embrassait. Plus fougueusement cette fois, et toujours, elle en était ravie. Leurs langues se battaient, essayant de laisser passer à l'autre un message que, de toute évidence, aucun ne comprenait.

Severus voulait qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas que de l'envie purement masculine qu'il avait envers elle. Mais un respect, pour ses capacités et sa personnalité. C'était aussi la joie d'être accepté tel qu'il est, sans masque ni faux semblants. Et peut-être aussi, quelques sentiments mal repoussés.

Hermione voulait juste qu'il comprenne qu'elle voulait plus. Plus que ces superbes soirées où ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononçait un mot. Plus que quelques regards maladroits échangés dans les couloirs. Plus que de simples instants.

A chaque fois quand elle remontait dans son dortoir, elle pleurait, à cause de cette frustration qui l'habitait de plus en plus chaque jour. Pourquoi, de tous les hommes qui pourraient avoir envie d'elle, elle a choisit d'aimer le plus inaccessible sentimentalement ?

Mais là, il l'avait basculée sur le dos, avait retiré la dernière parcelle qui les séparait, et entrait doucement en elle, respirant les cheveux d'Hermione. Oh Merlin, qu'elle aimait ça !

Bien qu'il fasse tout pour qu'elle en profite un maximum et lui aussi, il prenait son temps et n'oubliait jamais de l'embrasser. Elle le poussa sur le dos et l'invita à s'asseoir, de façon à ce qu'il la tienne dans ses bras, jamais il n'oubliait qu'elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse le long du cou. Cette fois encore, elle aurait un ou deux suçons. Ce n'est pas bien grave, au mois de mars on met encore des écharpes, non ? Et au pire, si on lui demande, elle dira qu'elle a un admirateur secret, se donnant un air malicieux alors qu'elle aurait une partie du cœur qui se déchire lentement.

C'était une position qu'elle aimait particulièrement et elle na tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme en de longues ondes de plaisir, quand il le remarqua, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'accélérer et atteindre le summum du plaisir avec elle. Souvent, elle lui prenait la main, et il souriait. Elle ne comprenait jamais ce sourire.

Puis une fois sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre, tranquillement ils reprenaient leur souffle. Il arrivait régulièrement qu'ils remettent ça encore une ou deux fois, mais pas ce soir.

Il avait choisi de la prendre dans ses bras, c'était rare, mais les jours là elle appréciait encore plus le moment.

En général, elle attendait une petite heure avant de remonter se coucher, mais ce soir elle voulait attendre plus longtemps, connaissant les missions de l'Ordre, elle savait que dans les jours qui allaient suivre, il allait risquer sa vie plus que jamais. Alors elle lui caressait le torse quand l'horloge sonna trois heures.

Elle s'assit alors sur le bord du lit, recherchant ses vêtements des yeux. Puis quand elle voulu se lever, une main chaude attrapa la sienne.

- Reste avec moi…

Elle se pétrifia et le regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Ce soir. Et les suivants…

* * *

Des reviews ? =)


End file.
